He Got the Girl
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Who wins? Alvin or Simon? One-shot


"How is it that Alvin always manages to get the girl? He could just sit on the side of the road looking like a homeless person and they would still fall at his feet." Simon slammed the tray of food on the table.

"What did he do this time?" Brittany closed her folder, giving me her undivided attention.

"We all agreed not to get a date for the dance next week because we wouldn't have time to dance because Alvin decided that we should play the whole night. He now has two dates not just to the dance but also to the after party." Simon pushed his tray and leaned against his chair.

"So you're upset that he got dates to the dance?" Brittany asked confused, "Or are you upset that he's going to get laid at the party?"

"Britt-"

"Don't do that." She cut him off, "First, it has nothing to do with not have time to dance, there will be time for that because you three aren't the only ones singing. Secondly, you're jealous that you have to work to get a girl to like you and he just has to sit and look pretty." Simon just stared at Brittany with a lose for words. Brittany stood from the table, putting her backpack on with ease, "If you want a date, all you have to do is ask." She said walking away.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

~After the Dance~

"So Britt." Simon ran his hand against his neck, "Since everyone else is going to the party, you want to grab a milkshake or something and maybe a movie?"

"I don't know." She said leaning into the back of the van, "I heard this party was going to be a hit." She closed the doors then face Simon, stepping close to him, "Convince me." She smiled.

"Well... Um-" Simon stared up at the night sky.

Brittany smiled, "Get in. I want to show you something."

* * *

Brittany pulled a blanket out of the van and laid it on the ground.

"Where did you find this place?" Simon asked laying down.

"I found it when I first moved here. No one really knows that its here. I've spent days here, never seen anyone else." She laid next to Simon with another blanket.

"You were right." Simon admitted after several moments of silence.

"About what?" She lifted her head.

"About me being jealous. Of my brother that is." Brittany smiled, "I'm also an idiot." He looked into her eyes.

"You are." She agreed, "But you figured it out eventually."

"I did, didn't I?" He asked laying over her, placing his lips against hers, "Have I convinced you yet?"

"No." She pulled him closer, "Not even close." She nibbled his ear.

Simon started kissing her neck while she unbuttoned his shirt. His hands ran up and under her shirt while it started to rain.

"I'm not going to catch a break, am I?" He said in her ear.

"Come on Seville." She sat up, taking her shirt off, "What's a little rain?" She teased.

~A Year Later~

"All right girls, that's enough for today." Brittany tossed the pompoms on the ground, "Good job, see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey," Brian tapped Alvin's shoulder, "You think I have a chance with Brittany." Brain examined her body.

"Yeah," He laughed, "If she was available you might have a chance."

"Who's the competition?"

"Look, I don't know how your last school did things but here we have respect. She's not available." Alvin put his helmet on, "Don't cause trouble where there isn't any. Now suit up practice is starting."

"Right." Brian watch Brittany walked into the gym, "What happens when trouble happens?"

"Depends on the crime. Come on man, don't worry about it. Just keep your distance." Alvin patted his shoulder.

"Right. I left my helmet in the locker room. I'll be back." Brian smiled.

Brittany turned on one of the showers playing with the temperature before taking her towel off.

"So tell me," Brain appeared causing Brittany to jump and lean against the side of the stall, "Who deserves someone who as beautiful as you?"

"You shouldn't be here." She stated while Brian started taking off his uniform, "You're making a mistake."

"The mistake would be leaving you here." He stepped closer, "Alone." He caressed her shoulder, "Untouched." He lightly kissed her shoulder.

Brittany attempted to leave but Brian grabbed her shoulders, slamming her wall, "No." He breathed, "Not until I'm done." He dropped her towel while kissing into her neck, causing her to moan. Brittany tried to push him off, but he chuckled at her attempt.

* * *

"SEVILLE!" The couch yelled, "Where is Brian?!" He asked approaching Alvin.

"He need to get his helmet." Alvin trailed off, "Britt." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I know where he is. Call the cops." Alvin said running towards the girls locker room.

Alvin opened the door just as Brittany scream. He ran to the running water, catching glimpse of Brian straddling Brittany on the shower floor. Alvin grabbed Brain by his shoulders, pulling him off Brittany.

"What the-" Brain was interrupted with a punch in the face.

"I warned you." He grunted, striking him again, blood spilling from his nose.

Brian smiled, "Is that the best you got?"

"Don't test me." Alvin slammed Brian's naked body against the wall, "I dare you to move." Alvin threatened.

"Seville?" The couch called while Alvin wrapped Brittany in her towel, "What... Cops are on the way."

"Britt-" Alvin whispered, "It's me, Alvin." He said picking her up, bridal style.

"Alvin." She whimpered, "Simon."

"I'll call him, I promise." He carried her to a table, setting her on it. Taking a step back, Brittany grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Stay. Please." She pleaded.

"I will. I'll stay until Simon gets here." He pulled his phone out, dialing his brothers number.

~A Few Days Later~

"Alvin." Simon caught his brother walking out the door.

"What's up?" He asked while the door closed behind Simon.

"I never did thank you for taking care of Brittany."

"I did what I would hope any guy would do."

"Al, I'm serious."

"Simon, your girlfriend or not, she's family. No one touches my family and get's away with it." Alvin readjusted his backpack.

"I owe you one."

"No. You don't." He smiled tossing his backpack in the car.

* * *

"Alvin is that you?" Simon called from the kitchen.

"Yes." He walked into the kitchen to see Brittany and Simon at the table, "What's for dinner?"

"A burger and a shake from that diner you love." Brittany responded, stealing some of Simon's fries.

"The one two hours from here? You took a four hour round trip for a burger?" He asked while Brittany nodded her head.

"There may or may not be a new video game waiting for you in the living room." Brittany added.

"You didn't have to-"

"I know." Brittany interrupted, "But I wanted to. Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome."


End file.
